


La fortuna es una dama

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una desastrosa mano de póker le lleva a la puerta del camarote de Shepard. Desnudo, y con una boina entre las piernas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fortuna es una dama

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento de ME3, con poquitos spoilers. 
> 
> Escrito para [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**serena_m_lupin**](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/) en el [kinkmeme](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/72268.html?thread=736844#t736844) de [](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/)**normandia_sr**. No me ha quedado tan intenso como los tuyos, ¡pero espero que te guste, guapa! :D

**1\. En el juego de póker, o se gana o se pierde el orgullo**

Se podían perder muchas cosas en una partida de póker: dólares, créditos, raciones de comida, tu propia ropa, la dignidad. James había ganado muchas partidas, y en otras no había tanta tenido suerte. De hecho, en realidad era extraño que insistiese en seguir jugando cuando era una grandísimo perdedor; y sólo le quedaba dar lo último que aún no había caído a manos de sus compañeros de juego: la dignidad.

Por supuesto, nadie –es decir, Joker- iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de cobrarse su premio por todo lo alto. Habían apostado en aquella última ronda, ya sin nada más que sacar a la mesa, que el perdedor se comprometía a hacer lo que el ganador pidiese. Joker y James habían sido los últimos en pie, y James llevaba encima una cantidad inconfesable de cervezas y varios chupitos de tequila. Quizás aceptar la propuesta de Joker no había sido la idea más inteligente de su vida, pero tampoco podía pedirle más a su cerebro en aquellas circunstancias.

—Un trato es un trato, Vega.

Deseaba quitarle a Joker esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. No lo hizo porque sabía que entonces Shepard preguntaría por qué habían dejado en la enfermería a su piloto con media cara rota.

—Oh, venga. Esto es pasarse. ¿Cuántas reglas de la Alianza estaríamos infringiendo, eh?

Desde el sofá, Steve lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tú de las reglas, míster Vega?

James resopló, rascándose la nuca mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Estaban todos _locos_ , definitivamente _locos_.

Y él más que todos, porque aunque tuviera que humillarse ante la mismísima comandante Shepard, James Vega pagaba sus deudas de juego.

**2\. Los Vega siempre pagan sus deudas**

—Y recuerda, si no lo haces EDI lo sabrá _y_ me avisará. —La sonrisa de suficiencia de Joker era cada vez más ancha, y el ceño de James cada vez estaba más arrugado.

—EDI, ¿te han programado para ser tan cruel? —dijo, lanzando una mirada entornada a la unidad móvil de cuerpo exuberante. No, no necesitaba imágenes de mujeres bellas si planeaba quitarse los pantalones en unos minutos.

—No, teniente Vega. Pero admito tener cierta… curiosidad —respondió ella, con total sinceridad y las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

Por suerte, James tenía el grado exacto de embriaguez como para no ser consciente al cien por cien de sus actos. De lo contrario, esto le habría llevado un trayecto completo desde Omega a la Ciudadela.

James, con el poco orgullo que había dejado en esa última mano desastrosa, se cuadró delante del equipo. Vio una mezcla de pena y diversión en el rostro de la doctora, un gesto de ánimo en la cara destrozada de Scars y Traynor directamente se reía en su cara completamente borracha.

Bajó la mirada y entró despacio al ascensor, tragando saliva y con un sudor frío que empezaba a caerle por la espalda. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, alguien le lanzó una boina y pudo ver al otro lado a Westmoreland.

—¡Para que te tapes la nobleza, teniente!

—Muy graciosa, soldado —espetó con voz queda y un gruñido. No tuvo ningún efecto en la soldado, que seguía riendo a carcajadas inclinada sobre su compañera Campbell.

Con una última mirada de superioridad, Joker pulsó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

**3\. Se acerca la humillación**

Había conseguido quitarse la ropa, que había amontonado en una esquina del mismo ascensor. La primera peor parte ya estaba hecha. Sintió un poco de frío al contacto con el aire reciclado de la nave y la piel se le erizó, aunque empezaba a sudar como si le hubieran encerrado en una sauna. Se limpió la frente, estiró los brazos y flexionó los músculos, tratando de aliviar tensión.

Estaba borracho. La comandante probablemente no estaría del todo sobria tampoco: les había acompañado en su rato libre, había bebido y se había marchado antes de que todo se desmadrase. Pero había visto un ligero rubor sonrosado en sus mejillas, fruto del alcohol con total seguridad. O, al menos, se quería convencer de ello. Si Shepard estaba algo ebria, a lo mejor no le caía una enorme reprimenda por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella era la primera que sabía que todo el mundo necesitaba descargar tensiones, con todo lo que vivían a diario por culpa de la guerra. Eran pocos los momentos que podían disfrutar.

De pasarlo bien a presentarse en el camarote de la comandante completamente desnudo había un trecho, claro.

James marcó el tercer nivel y respiró profundamente. Cuando el suave _cling_ del ascensor le indicó que ya había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y, con pasos lentos, salió hasta el descanso que había antes del camarote. Plantado frente a la puerta metálica, comprobó que la cerradura brillaba en verde y entendió que Shepard aún estaba despierta. Se acomodó la boina de Westmoreland sobre su entrepierna (su boina, probablemente, a partir de ahora) y llamó.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

**4\. Las cosas que hago por Joker**

Decir que hubo un silencio incómodo sería una sutileza. Fue violento, surrealista y vergonzoso. Todo a partes iguales y en grandes cantidades. Shepard, por lo visto, también lo encontró muy _gracioso_ , porque varios minutos después rompió el hielo con una sonora carcajada, tapándose la boca en el proceso.

—Déjame adivinar. Joker te ha dado una paliza al póker, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aún secándose las lágrimas después del ataque de risa. Ataque que James había soportado en un mutismo absoluto, con gesto digno. Más o menos.

—Algo así, comandante —replicó, aclarándose la garganta.

Shepard negó con la cabeza, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—No aprendes, James. ¿No ves que hace trampas? Probablemente EDI le esté ayudando.

Los ojos del teniente se abrieron como platos, y una vena de la sien empezó a palpitar.

—… ¿QUÉ? —exclamó, la ira cargada en una sola palabra.

Shepard empezó a reír de nuevo, y ahí vio que ella también estaba un poco afectada por la bebida.

—Le conozco desde hace tiempo, y no es _tan_ bueno jugando a las cartas.

—Maldito hijo de perra. Se va a enterar. —Habría dado un puñetazo a la pared, pero de hacerlo habría tenido que soltar la boina y decidió que prefería mantenerse así—. Se supone que EDI puede pilotar la Normandía sola, ¿no? Porque…

—Puedo hacerlo, teniente Vega —indicó la voz neutral de la IA desde ningún punto exacto.

James gruñó y apretó los dientes.

—Perfecto. Dile a Joker que pienso partirle las piernas, y que no voy a tener piedad.

—Muy bien, teniente. Avisaré a la doctora Chakwas también.

No sabía si EDI lo decía en serio o no, pero a James ya poco le importaba. Enderezó la postura y se cuadró delante de Shepard, con la mano derecha sujetando la boina.

—Siento la interrupción, Lola —afirmó, con cierta seriedad que duró más bien poco—. Aunque ahora has podido saciar tu curiosidad, supongo —añadió, con ese tono que empleaba en sus ratos de flirteos distendidos. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pensó que quizás no había sido la mejor situación para sacar a colación el tonteo amigable y supuestamente inocente que mantenía con la comandante.

Pero estaba borracho, y todo le daba un poco igual. Tampoco es que se planteara _nada_ , ¿no?

Shepard rió de nuevo, pero no esa risa desahogada que venía desde dentro, sino otra cargada de segundas intenciones. Y el escalofrío que recorrió a James no tuvo mucho que ver con el frío.

—Creo que no he podido ver con detalle esos tatuajes, James —comentó, y su mirada viajo de arriba abajo sin perder detalle.

Las manos de Shepard rodearon sus muñecas –y sí, estaban _demasiado_ cerca- y lo condujo hasta el interior del camarote. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido detrás de James, y éste de repente se sintió demasiado nervioso. Ni siquiera el alcohol podía ignorar lo que creía que estaba pasando.

**5\. No sabes nada, James Vega**

—Espera, Lola… —titubeó y se aclaró la garganta—. Comandante. No… ¿no estás sugiriendo lo que yo creo, verdad?

Shepard le soltó, y le clavó una mirada ligeramente confusa.

—James. Te has presentado _desnudo_ , en mi camarote. Borracho. Yo también lo estoy. Hasta has tonteado conmigo en la puerta. Después de tanto flirteo, tatuajes conjuntos y todo eso… ¿qué esperabas que pensase?

James tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca con la mano libre.

—Bueno, si lo pones así… —dudó un segundo. ¿Shepard estaba dispuesta a _hacerlo_? ¿O era sólo su imaginación? —. Ya sabes, no lo decía muy en serio o con intenciones. Lo del flirteo y eso. Es mi forma de ser y pensaba que era… igual, por tu parte.

Ese silencio fue mucho, mucho más incómodo que el primero. Y, lo peor de todo, Shepard ya no se rió, sino que permaneció cabizbaja con expresión demasiado seria.

Tras unos minutos, finalmente se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

—Ahora que he conseguido avergonzarme yo sola puedes marcharte, James. No te preocupes. Haré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El tono de voz de Shepard le cayó como un cubo de agua helada. Había ahí una pizca de tristeza, vergüenza y decepción. James podría estar desnudo, con aquella estúpida boina; pero en ese momento sintió que había conseguido algo mucho peor: que la comandante Shepard se sintiese… ¿humillada?

La idea de que tuviese un interés genuino en él era tan, tan lejana que le costaba acostumbrarse. Ella era su comandante, y aunque en otras circunstancia James sabía que habría bebido los vientos por ella (era una _Lola_ , después de todo), el hecho de que fuera su superior no daba pie a más pensamientos. O, mejor dicho, los había conseguido reprimir. Después de todo, James era un buen soldado.

Por suerte o desgracia para él, el alcohol empeoraba sus cualidades como soldado y mejoraba su nivel de reacción. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría marchado con la cabeza baja de allí y se habría odiado a sí mismo por haber herido a Shepard de una forma tan inútil, por haberle hecho creer que él no estaba _interesado_ (¿cómo no iba a estarlo?).

Antes de que ella pudiera bajar los escalones del camarote, fue su turno de agarrarla por la muñeca. Fue un impulso repentino. No quería marcharse. No así, no dejándola de aquella forma.

—Lola, no, no, no —repitió, agitando la cabeza y con menos control del idioma del que esperaba. Notaba la lengua pastosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Lo has entendido todo mal. Por supuesto que estoy… es decir… Eres fuerte, divertida, preciosa —comenzó a balbucear, acompañado de una risa nerviosa—. No me he golpeado en la cabeza, Lola.

Shepard ladeó el rostro para mirarle, cara a cara. Una media sonrisa adornó sus labios, y James no lo quiso dar todo por perdido.

—Es sólo que… bueno, eres _la_ comandante. Y no cualquier comandante. No había contemplado la idea… de confraternizar, ya sabes. Ni siquiera de que tú fueras en serio —finalizó, y casi sentía cómo le temblaba el cuerpo.

Ella lanzó un suspiro y se giró para encararle por completo.

—James, si no quieres no pasa nada. Somos adultos. Respeto tu opinión y…

La boca del teniente la cortó a mitad de oración.

James estaba cometiendo una locura. A lo mejor se arrepentía al día siguiente, o a lo mejor no. Puede que aquello quedase como algo de una noche y no habría ningún problema. Pero lo que sabía era que tenía que besarla, sin importar el por qué ni el cuándo ni el dónde. Y lo hizo, porque seguía borracho, porque _quería_ hacerlo.

Sus manos abandonaron toda cautela y rodeó con ellas el rostro de Shepard, mientras que la solitaria boina cayó al suelo sin hacer un solo ruido. Notó la sorpresa en los músculos tensos de Shepard, en la suave exclamación que había ahogado con su propia boca. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo, ella misma enredó los brazos en su cintura y sus manos acariciaron el pecho desnudo, los músculos de su cuello y espalda, pasando por encima de los tatuajes con una dedicación casi ritual.

Comenzaron a dar tumbos por la habitación, enroscados el uno con el otro en un manojo de piel y jadeos. James la atrapó contra el vidrio del acuario, y la luz azulada bañó por completo su rostro y la piel de sus hombros, que empezaba a asomarse después de haber conseguido arrancarle la chaqueta y parte de la ropa.

Shepard rió con suavidad y pasó una mano cerca del vientre de James, deleitándose en el nacimiento del vello, en los huesos de su cadera.

—James, ¿es eso tu boina o es que te alegras de verme?

—¿En serio, Lola? —dijo, con una carcajada ahogada por el inminente sensación que los dedos de Shepard le producían con esas caricias peligrosas.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, con falsa indignación.

—No te rías de mí, ¿vale? Ha pasado mucho tiempo —añadió, con tono orgulloso; pero un rubor comenzó a aparecer bajo las pecas de sus mejillas.

James llevó una mano a su barbilla, rozándola con suavidad mientras depositaba un beso encima de sus labios entreabiertos.

—No te preocupes. Yo te refresco la memoria.

Shepard dejó escapar una risita que no parecía venir de _ella_ , y James nunca fue más consciente de lo preciosa que era esa mujer.

La levantó en brazos, y ella se dejó llevar medio acurrucada en la curva de su cuello hasta la cama. Pronto estuvieron en las mismas condiciones, dejando que la ropa de Shepard acabase repartida por el suelo; y sus gemidos eran todo lo que llenaba la mente embriagada de James, mientras éste no dejaba de tocarla y sentirla por todas partes, con sus manos y boca.

James pensó con sorna que aquello había empezado como el momento más humillante de su vida, para convertirse en la mejor noche que viviría nunca.

Y quizás Joker se librase de acabar en la enfermería. Pero sólo quizás.

**-fin-**


End file.
